


Maybe He Can't...

by justavirgovirgin



Series: tyrus content I write in my spare time [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ib miairieirn, tj is good at everything, who was ib tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: After TJ beats Buffy in a one on one, she goes to the spoon with her friends to vent. They try and cheer her up by listing possiblities of what TJ Kippen isn't good at. The list isn't very long.





	Maybe He Can't...

**Author's Note:**

"Hey, Slayer, I would appreciate if you stop shoving baby taters into the mouth of my girlfriend," Marty quipped, "I'm afraid you might choke her."

Buffy swallowed the taters that were in her mouth and put down the ones she was ready to stuff in afterwards. "Sorry, I'm just stressed." She leaned into Marty's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her, and let his touch calm her down. As she did this, she looked at her friends. Walker and Jonah sitting practically on top of each other, Andi glancing at her girlfriend waiting other tables every few minutes, even Cyrus was simply on his phone, barely paying any attention. Why didn't her friends care about this as much as her?

"Come on, Buffy, it's not that bad." Andi really didn't want her best friend to make this molehill into a mountain.

"Yes, it is. How is it that the universe allowed TJ Kippen of all people to beat me in a game of basketball. It just goes to show that there is no mercy in this cruel, cruel world."

"Okay, nihilist you're blowing this way out of proportion." Walker had originally only come here for baby taters and Jonah, but this was actually getting interesting, if not a bit dramatic.

"Yeah, Walker's right."

Buffy huffed. "Of course you'd agree with your boyfriend."

Jonah feigned heartache. "That is not valid alright, and neither is the fact that this world is cruel. Okay? I'm sure there are a lot of things the TJ Kippen cannot do."

"Right!" Andi piped up. "I mean, maybe he's terrible at cooking." Just as she said that, Amber walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, signifying that her break had finally started.

"Nope. At home he makes better brownies than our mom. From scratch."

Buffy groaned.

"Well, maybe he can't do any other sports well." Walker offered. 

Marty took this one. "Nope, he's even faster than me." He then did a double take. "That information never leaves this table." He warned. 

"Well there has to be something, maybe he can't draw." Andi said.

"His shading technique is off the charts." Walker countered.

"Maybe he can't sing?" Marty said.

"Falsetto of the gods." Jonah pouted. "Maybe he isn't good at crafts."

"That one's a no go too," said Andi, "he can make more friendship bracelets in ten minutes than I can make in half an hour."

Buffy was getting sick of this. Was there nothing that boy couldn't do? "This is getting depressing."

Andi was getting pretty sick of it too, but she mainly just wanted to find something to calm Buffy down. "Well for goodness sake maybe the boy can't kiss!"

Without looking up from his phone, Cyrus finally joined in the conversation. "Nah, he's good at that too."

The table fell silent, and Cyrus realized what he had said. 

"How do you know that?" Buffy asked.

Cyrus was at a loss for words. "Uh..."

"Cyrus...have you kissed TJ?" 

"Maybe......."

"How many times?"

"Well, you know," Cyrus stammered "who's keeping track?"

Everyone's jaws dropped, just as the door to the diner opened, and TJ walked in. "Hey, there you guys are. What are you doing? Listening to Driscoll pout over how I won?" He snorted.

"Little bro?" asked Amber, "why didn't you tell me you're kissing Cyrus?'

TJ froze, looked at Cyrus, looked at Amber, and froze again. "Well, you know..." But before he could finish his sentence, Cyrus bolted out of his seat, grabbed TJ by the arm and sprinted out of The Spoon. The two boys were long gone before Buffy broke the silence at the table. 

"So..TJ Kippen is good at everything."

**Author's Note:**

> hey thx for reading! i appreciate y'all but i hate writing notes, so comment and kudos plz thx i luv ya <3 this fic was inspired by a super awesome fic by @miairieirn that you should all go read


End file.
